Si seulement il pouvait lui pardonner
by Florette
Summary: Merlin est parti,il a quitté Arthur et celui-ci tente de le rattraper. Mais y arrivera-t-il à temps. Homophobes s'abstenir présence de boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

Merlin n'en pouvait plus et éclata:

«Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin royal qui ne prête aucune attention aux autres et qui ne s'intéresse qu'à sa petite personne! J'ai beau vous mettre en garde à chaque fois et vous ne m'écoutai pas, vous risquer vôtre vie et celle des autres à chaque fois et vous vous plaignez toujours de mon travail et de mon retard mais c'est dur d'être à l'heure et en même temps de vous sauvez la vie! J'en ai plus que marre de n'être qu'un esclave pour vous. Vous faire confiance je voudrez bien mais comment quand vous ne m'écoutez pas et que vous ne me croyez pas.» Merlin était près d'éclater en sanglot.

«Merlin...»

«J'ai fait une erreur en restant à vôtre service Arthur, j'ai fait une erreur en pensant que vous m'accepteriez.»

«Tu avait dit que tu souhaité rester mon serviteur pour toujours.»

Merlin planta ses yeux bleu dans ceux d'Arthur avec une telle intensité qu'Arthur eu le souffle coupé et laissa échapper dans un murmure:

«Je me suis trompé là aussi.»

Laissant un Arthur bouche bée et abattu Merlin tourna les talons et parti en courant les larmes aux yeux.

Il arriva dans sa chambre et la regarde d'un air triste comme si il l'a voyait pour la dernière fois. Il souleva la latte et en sorti le livre de magie,le regarda et il le remis dedans.

«Cela ne me servira plus à rien sans Arthur à protéger. Toute ma magie n'aura servie à rien.»

Il entendit la porte du laboratoire de Gaïus s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer et se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et se faufila dehors, non sans laisser la lettre préalablement écrite (il avait utilisé la magie c'était plus rapide) pour Gaïus sur son lit.

«Merlin?»

Arthur avait mis du temps avant de réagir le temps de comprendre ce que Merlin avait dit : il allait partir et le laisser, SON Merlin allait le laisser. Non il allait le rattraper et lui parler,il comprendrait et resterait. Il s'élança à la poursuite de son serviteur. Il devait être parti dans sa chambre chez Gaïus. Il entra dans le laboratoire et poussa la porte de la chambre.

«Merlin?»

Non Merlin n'était pas là. Il remarqua le bazar régnant dans la chambre et vis qu'il manqué le sac de voyage de son serviteur il vit aussi la lettre que Merlin avait laissé pour Gaïus. Il la pris et l'ouvrit. Il resta un moment à regarder le papier sans comprendre ce qui était marqué dessus:

«Gaïus, je suis désolé d'être partis sans vous dire au revoir mais je ne pouvais plus rester auprès d'Arthur car cela m'était trop douloureux. 

Je pense qu'il se sont tous tromper et que ma destiné ne peut être de servir et de protéger ce Prince car comment protéger quelqu'un qui ne vous prête aucune attention. 

Je suis inutile ici comme ailleurs et je ne sert à rien. Je vais retrouver celle qui m'avait vu comme j'étais réellement et qui a était tué par une malédiction et une loi idiote là-bas au moins je ne dérangerais plus personne. 

Affectueusement, Merlin.»

Le prince dont parler Merlin c'était lui? Il était donc tellement tyrannique? Arthur ne comprenait pas certaines parties de la lettre mais ce qu'il comprenait très bien c'est que Merlin allait se suicider.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Juste après être sorti de sa chambre Merlin murmura une formule qui le rendit invisible et fila vers les écuries sans chercher à savoir qui était entré dans la pièce.

Il regarda autour de lui afin d'être sur que personne ne regarder vers lui et redevint visible.

Il entra dans le box du cheval préféré d'Arthur, une vraie terreur pour quiconque tenté de le chevaucher (le cheval hein pas Arthur xp), s'approcha en tenant une selle et en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il avait toujours eu un don avec les animaux c'était peut être du à sa capacité de parler au dragons qui sait. Il arnacha le cheval et le sorti de l'écurie, lui sauta sur le dos et parti au galops.

Il croisa sans les voir Sir Léon et Gauvain sans les voir.

«C'était pas Merlin ça?»

«C'était pas le cheval d'Arthur aussi?»

Arthur laissa la lettre glisser de sa main. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il couru vers la chambre de Lancelot(il devait bien savoir lui de qui parlait Merlin dans sa lettre). Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper et la referma aussitôt pour la rouvrir mais cette fois en fermant les yeux car Lancelot était avec Gwen et ils ne faisaient pas que discuter.

«Désolé Lancelot, vous sauriez qui était la personne à qui Merlin tenait le plus et qui est morte et surtout ou elle est enterrée?»

«Heu ceux doit sûrement être Freya mais je ne sais pas ou elle est enterrée.»

«Moi je sais, elle est dans le Lac d'Avalon Merlin me l'a dit une fois mais pourquoi?»

Arthur était déjà reparti en courant dans le couloir.

Il couru vers l'écurie et s'aperçut que son cheval était plus là. Il sauta sur un autre cheval à cru et parti au triple galops. Il croisa aussi Sir Léon et Gauvain.

«C'était pas Arthur ça?»

«Je croit bien. Et il était sur le cheval de Merlin.»

Ils remontèrent vers la château et croisèrent Lancelot accompagné de Gwen qui venaient vers eux.

«Que ce passe-t-il?»

«Ils allaient ou comme cela?»

«Cela doit avoir quelque chose en rapport avec Merlin.»

«Gaïus le sait peut-être allons le voir il doit être rentré de ses visites.»

Ils se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire.

J'ai mis un un peu de comique avec la presence des autres chevaliers et de Gwen. N'hésité pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et la suite et pour bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors qu'Arthur galopait pour rattraper Merlin il tentait se rappeler comment cette histoire avait commencé et comment il en était arrivé là.

Tous avait commencé la veille après une partie de chasse ou Merlin avait était aussi catastrophique que d'habitude si ce n'est même plus: il avait quand-même réussit à se faire désarçonner par le cerf qu'il poursuivait et l'animal c'était enfui. Après cet incident ils avaient vu un superbe cerf blanc et Arthur avait voulut absolument le rattraper. Ils l'avaient poursuivit à travers tout le bois jusqu'à l'orée du royaume de Cendred. Là le cerf c'était retourné comme pour les narguer et était parti au galop dans le royaume voisin.

«Arthur c'est trop dangereux et ce cerf n'est pas naturel aucun cerf n'aurai agit ainsi c'est de la magie!»

«Depuis quand est tu devenus un spécialiste en magie toi?» demanda Arthur sans même prêter attention à ce que son servant disait.

«Arthur écouté moi!»

«Tu le sait bien Merlin je ne t'écoute jamais.» lui répliqua Arthur en s'élançant à la poursuite du cerf.

«Quel idiot.» grommela Merlin avant de s'élancer derrière lui.

Bien entendu Merlin avait raison et c'était un piège de la part de Morgause.

Au moment même ou ils atteignaient le cerf une horde de mercenaires les attaqua en hurlant et le cerf disparu.

«Vous voyez jamais encore raison!»

«La ferme Merlin et galope!» lui répondit Arthur en faisant tourner son cheval et en partant au galop.

«Ils nous rattrapent Arthur!»

«Je sais Merlin mais on devrait les semer par là.»

Juste à ce moment une autre horde surgit devant les forçant à piler.

«J'ai comme un doute Arthur.»

Merlin se retrouvait devant un terrible dilemme:utiliser sa magie et qu'Arthur lui en veuille à mort ou qu'ils se fassent attraper ou tuer tous les deux ici.

Son choix était fait.

Il s'avança devant Arthur qui avait sorti son épée pour affronter les mercenaires.

«Que fait tu Merlin?»

«Silence Arthur, je nous sauve la vie une fois de plus.»

«Que...»

«_AR AIS. IMIONN._»*

Arthur n'en cru pas ses yeux quand il vit ceux de son servant se colorer de doré.

«Tu...tu es un sorcier?»

«Je suis désolé Arthur de ne vous l'avoir jamais dit...»

«Je croit que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela Merlin.»

En effet de nouveau mercenaires arrivaient.

Ils repartirent au galop et réussirent à leur échapper mais ils étaient loin de Camelot et n'y seraient sûrement pas avant la nuit. Ils repartirent dans un silence lourd seulement entrecoupé des bruits de sabots et de branches cassées.

Ils atteignirent Camelot vers le matin.

«Merlin je veut te voir dans ma chambre dès que tu a finit de t'occuper des chevaux.»

«Bien sir.»

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Merlin était là à attendre que Arthur donne son verdict.

«Merlin,je t'aurai cru un peu plus intelligent que cela. Venir à Camelot sous le nez de mon père alors que tu pratique la magie c'est de la folie. Je pense que je vais devoir en référer à mon père. Je ne peut pas laisser cette trahison impunie. Et pourquoi ne m'en a tu jamais parlé?»

«Peut-être parce que vous auriez réagit ainsi et que je ne voulais pas cela, peut-être parce que j'avais peur, peut-être parce que j'espérais que vous comprendriez quand je vous l'avouerais mais que je savais au fond de moi que non.» ces dernier mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure.

«Tu aurais pu me faire confiance. Mais tu a préféré te taire et me trahir.»

C'étaient ces mots là qui avaient déclenché la réaction violente de Merlin.

Retour au présent.

*RECULEZ. DISPARAISSEZ.

J'ai modifié un petit peu le chapitre 1 pour que cela concorde un peu plus. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Arthur arriva au bord du Lac et vis le cheval de Merlin au bord de l'eau. Merlin n'est nul part autour. Arthur aperçoit des traces de pas qui mène au bord du Lac.

Il sauta de son cheval et s'élança vers l'eau.

Il plongea pour essayer de voir Merlin mais l'eau saumâtre ne laisse passer aucune lumière. Il sent son cœur battre très vite et ses poumons commencent à manquer d'air. Il doit remonter à la surface prendre de l'air. Il plonge à nouveau.

Rien, toujours rien! Arthur commence à paniquer et sent sa vue se brouiller. Il remonte de nouveau prendre de l'air et essaye de se calmer.

Là! Un remous et quelques bulles. Vite Arthur nage dans cette direction et plonge pour essayer de voir Merlin.

Là! Le corps de Merlin flotte au milieu des algues sans bouger. Il nage avec toute la force du désespoirs, attrape Merlin sous les bras et le ramène sur la berge.

Merlin ne respirait plus! Arthur senti son cœur pris dans un étaux de peur comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Il essaya de faire recracher à Merlin l'eau de ses poumons tous en lui criant après:

«Merlin je t'en pris ne me laisse pas idiot ne t'en vas pas. Allez tient bon, reviens moi, je t'en supplie Merlin ne me laisse pas tout seul j'ai besoin de toi!»

Il commençait à sangloter. Il refusait d'abandonner et d'accepter la mort de Merlin.

Alors qu'il tentait de faire revenir Merlin une ombre s'approchait derrière lui. Arthur se retourna brusquement en voyant l'ombre au-dessus de lui. C'était Freya et elle avait l'air en colère.

«A cause de toi Merlin a souffert énormément, quand il est arrivé ici il était désespéré et ne souhaité qu'une chose: MOURIR. Il a souvent risqué sa vie pour toi et même ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Il voulait partir avec moi mais ne voulait pas t'abandonner. Sans lui tu serait mort un nombre incalculable de fois.»

A chacun de ses mots elle c'était rapprochée jusqu'à pouvoir toucher Arthur.

«Je ne savait pas tout cela, je ne pensait pas ce que je disait,je ...»

Elle lui coupa la parole.

«Des mots c'est tous ce que tu sait faire et en plus ce ne sont que des excuses de lâche, de couard. Tu n'a aucun honneur et tu ne mérité pas un serviteur comme lui!»

«Je sait que je ne le mérite pas et que je ne mérite pas non plus d'être le futur roi mais je... je… je l'aime...»

«Alors prouve lui,il n'est pas encore totalement parti, son cœur a cesser de battre mais son âme n'a pas encore quitté son corps car il est retenu par un grand chagrins.»

«Que puis-je faire pour le lui prouver?»

«Tu es idiot ou tu en fait exprès? Tu doit l'embrasser bien entendu!» soupira Freya.

Arthur s'approcha de Merlin, lui souleva délicatement la tête et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.

Merlin se mit à recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons et chercher à reprendre sa respiration. Mais il était toujours inconscient.

Arthur se tourna vers Freya avec un regard plein de reconnaissance et prononça un seul mots empli de signification:

«Merci.»

«De rien.»lui murmura-t-elle en disparaissant dans l'eau.

Arthur attacha le cheval de Merlin au sien, attrapa Merlin et le mit sur son cheval puis monta derrière lui.

Camelot étant trop pour qu'ils y retournent directement Arthur guida son cheval vers une grotte un peu plus loin.

Quelques minutes après ils y étaient.

Arthur descendit Merlin de cheval, l'allongea sur le sol, pris la couverture du cheval de Merlin et déshabilla Merlin. Arthur rougit en se sentant attiré par le torse assez musclé de Merlin, comme quoi les corvées qu'il lui donnait avait du bon, il lui retira aussi son pantalon mais détourna le regard pendant qu'il le faisait. Il enroula ensuite Merlin dans la couverture.

Il alla ensuite chercher du bois au fond de la grotte, il avait bien fait d'ordonner à ses soldats que tous les abris possibles soit équipé de bois et de réserve de nourriture,et alluma un feu.

Lui aussi étant trempé il se déshabilla à son tour, s'enroula d'une couverture et s'assit à côté de Merlin. Il s'assoupit. Il fut réveillé par Merlin qui tremblait de froid. Arthur relança une bûche dans le feu. Merlin n'arrêtant pas de trembler Arthur l'attrapa et le colla contre lui pour le réchauffer.

N'oubliez pas les reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Les voila, je ne les avait pas oubliez : Lancelot, Gauvain et Léon. Petit passage pour rigoler.

Chapitre 5

Lancelot et les autres arrivèrent devant le laboratoire de Gaius. Ils entrèrent après avoir frappé à la porte. Ils trouvèrent Gauïs assit sur le lit réservé d'ordinaire aux malades une lettre à la main. Il avait l'air effondré.

«Que ce passe t-il Gaius?»

Sans un mots il leur tendis la lettre de Merlin. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils lisaient leur visage se décomposé.

«Il ne peut pas faire cela, il faut l'en empêcher! Il doit être au lac.»

«Allons aux chevaux, nous pourront peut-être les rattraper.»

«Gwen reste ici avec Gaius.»

«Faite vite.»

«Gaius ne perdez pas courage nous allons le retrouver. Arthur est déjà à sa poursuite.»

Sur ces quelques mots Gauvain, Lancelot et Léon sortirent de la pièce.

«Gaius savez-vous ce qui à causé cela?» le questionna Gwen.

«Je n'en suis pas sur.» murmura le vieil homme.

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler Gwen s'assit à côté de lui, prit sa main et se prépara à l'attente.

«C'est par ou le lac déjà?»questionna Gauvain.

«Vers l'Ouest Gauvain, ta gauche si tu préfère.»corrigea Lancelot en voyant Gauvain regarder désespérément autour de lui.

«Ok, je le savais.»

«Alors pourquoi tu part vers la droite?»

Un peu plus tard:

«On serais pas perdu par-hasard?»

«Gauvain c'est la dernière fois que l'on te suit.»

«Mais je n'ai rien fait moi, je n'ai fait que suivre la direction que vous m'avez donné.»

«Lancelot, Gauvain, par-ici, il y a des traces de galops.»

«Heureusement que Léon est là lui.»

«Léon toujours Léon» grommela Gauvain.

«La nuit tombe nous ne pouvons pas allez plus loin cette nuit. Nous risquerions de nous perdre totalement.»

«Gauvain va chercher du bois, à moins que ce ne soit trop te demander?»

N'oubliez pas les reviews et merci de votre lecture ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Présence de scènes sexuelles vers la fin mais pas trop marqué donc encore M.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

Merlin repris connaissance vers le milieu de la nuit, le feu c'était éteint. Il sentait contre sa joue quelque chose de doux et chaud. Il remua et entendit un grognement. Il leva la tête et vis celle d'Arthur un peu au-dessus. Le prince dormait. Merlin se demanda ce qu'il faisait contre le torse du prince même si il trouvait cela très agréable.

«Je doit être mort et être à Avalon, pensa-t-il, en tout cas c'est un bien agréable.»

Il se blotti plus près du torse du roi et se rendormi.

Arthur, que le mouvement de Merlin avait réveillé attendit que celui-ci se rendorme et lui caressa les cheveux. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres quand il entendit Merlin ronronner sous ses caresses.

Lendemain matin.

Merlin se débattait avec se couverture, il étouffait l'eau rentrait dans ses poumons.

«Merlin!Merlin!»

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et tremblant.

Arthur était devant lui un air inquiet sur le visage. Quand Merlin le vit il tenta de reculer car il se souvenait de la réaction d'Arthur quand il avait découvert ses pouvoirs. La réaction de Merlin fut comme un coup de poignard pour Arthur et compris ce que Merlin avait du ressentir quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trahis. Il attrapa le poignet de Merlin et l'attira contre lui. Il senti le cœur de Merlin battre contre le sien.

«Qu'...»

«Merlin écoute moi sans m'interrompre s'il-te-plait, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Quand je t'ai vu partir j'ai pris conscience de tout ce que tu avait fait pour moi et que moi tout ce que j'avais fait pour te remercier je t'avais menacé. Je sais en plus ce que mon père réserve aux sorciers, je sais pourquoi tu n'avais pas pu me le dire plus tôt et je sais que je n'aurais pas du réagir comme cela. Pour tous cela Merlin je te demande pardon...»

«Vous, vous me demandez pardon, que ce passe-t-il je suis mort?»

«Merlin je t'ai dit de ne pas m'interrompre.»

«Désolé.»

«Merlin, ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu te noyer, je...je ne veux plus jamais le revivre, ne me refait plus jamais cela s'il-te-plait.»

«Je vous est entendu m'appeler, tenter de me retenir alors que je me dirigé vers Avalon. J'ai ressenti votre... amour?»

Merlin avait l'air surpris et confus.

«Oui, Merlin je...je t'aime.»

Avant que Merlin est pu comprendre Arthur l'avait reculé de sa poitrine, avait passé sa main derrière sa nuque, l'approcha de son visage et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Merlin.

Ce fut lui qui s'approcha, ce fut lui qui initia le baisé mais ce fut bien Merlin qui le premier fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur.

Même quand ils commencèrent à manquer d'air ils ne se séparèrent pas. Les mains d'Arthur firent glisser la couverture sur les hanches de Merlin et lui caressèrent le dos, les hanches, descendirent jusqu'aux fesses de Merlin pour revenir sur la bosse qui se formée dans son entre-jambes le faisant couiné de plaisir.

"Arthur, Merlin?Vous êtes par-là?"

Eh oui Gauvain et Cie viennent tout casser.

Merlin et Arthur se séparèrent rapidement en étant essoufflés.

Juste avant que les autres n'arrivent dans la grotte Arthur se pencha vers Merlin et lui murmura à l'oreille:

«Nous continuerons cela plus tard.» Et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

Cinq petits mots qui promettaient beaucoup à Merlin.

* * *

><p>J'aime bien tous casser avec eux xp<p>

Ne me taper pas le prochain épisode devrait vous satisfaire sauf si je raconte comment les autres arrivent-là.

Donc bientôt du M mais peut-être pas le suivant.

N'oubliez pas les reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Eh oui je suis méchante je ne met pas directement Merlin avec Arthur mais d'abord voici la fin des péripéties de nos valeureux compagnons partis sauver Merlin.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Au matin Lancelot et Cie c'étaient réveillé en retard et quand ils réussirent enfin à faire monter Gauvain sur son cheval le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Ils se remirent en route une fois que Léon eu retrouvé le chemin et arrivèrent près du Lac peu de temps après.

«Je ne m'était pas tant trompé que ça.»

«Gauvain tu nous à fait perdre un après-midi et Merlin est peut-être mort.»

Gauvain baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

«Regardez! Des traces de sabot et de pas.»

Ils descendirent de cheval ou plutôt tombèrent dans le cas de Gauvain et s'approchèrent des traces.

«Il y en a dans tous les sens.»

«Celle-là repartent du Lac et se dirigent vers le Nord. Qu'y-a-t-il par là?»

«Il me semble qu'il y a une grotte. Peut-être y sont-ils.»

Ils remontèrent à cheval et se dirigèrent vers la grotte. Ils y arrivèrent presque tout de suite grâce aux connaissances de Léon sur cet endroit.

Lancelot vis les chevaux au bord de la grotte et appela:

«Arthur, Merlin?Vous êtes par-là?»

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte et trouvèrent Arthur et Merlin légèrement rouge et essoufflé.

«Pourquoi tu as de la boue sur toi Gauvain?» ne put s'empêcher de demander Merlin avec un petit sourire.

«Tu as l'air d'aller bien» répondit Gauvain en éludant la question.

«Arthur m'a sauvé à temps.»

«Encore heureux vu que c'était de sa faute.» grommela Lancelot.

«Bon je ne veux pas jouer les rabats-joie mais Gwen et Gaius nous attendent et ils sont inquiets.»

Ils repartirent de la grotte et se dirigèrent vers Camelot en racontant leur péripéties respectif bien que Merlin et Arthur furent assez évasif sur la façon dont ils avaient fini la soirée et comment Arthur avait sauvé Merlin.

Le soir tombé quand ils atteignirent Camelot.

Gwen courue à leur rencontre et sauta au cou de Merlin. Quand elle le lâcha il fut happé par Gaius qui le serra contre lui.

«Ne me refait jamais cela.»

«C'est promis Gaius.»

«Je voudrais parler à Merlin seul à seul maintenant.»

«Bien sire.»

Arthur attrapa Merlin par le ras et le porta presque jusque dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Et oui le prochain chapitre promet et sera classé M.<p>

N'oubliez pas de reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé à tous mes lecteurs mais il semblerais qu'à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation mon chapitre 8 se soit interverti avec le chapitre 2 d'une autre des mes histoire. Toutes mes excuses et voici le vrai chapitre. Attention lemon!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

«Arthur vous savez je sais marcher.»

«C'est bon Merlin on y est alors arrête de te plaindre.» lui répondis Arthur en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et en posant Merlin au sol.

«Merlin et si tu insonorisé cette pièce?»

Comprenant les intention du prince Merlin s'exécuta sans perdre de temps.

_«Tawelwch!»1_

«Et si nous reprenions notre discussion là où nous l'avions arrêté dans la grotte?» lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Le petit sourire qui se peint sur les lèvres lui suffit grandement comme question et il attrapa Merlin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour faire disparaître ce sourire.

Merlin lui rendis son baisé avec passion. Leur langue visitée la bouche de l'autre en les faisant frissonner de plaisir. Arthur enleva la chemise de Merlin et commença à promener ses mains sur tout le corps de Merlin tout en embrassant, mordillant, léchant, suçotant le cou offert. Presque immédiatement le corps de Merlin réagit à ce traitement d'une manière assez douloureuse. Arthur laissa promener ses mains sur cette bosse en appuyant un petit peu à chaque passage pour avoir le plaisir de voir le dos de Merlin s'arquer et le rapprocher de lui à chaque fois.

Finalement il baissa le pantalon de Merlin et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Il pouvait lire la plaisir de Merlin dans ses yeux. Les râles de Merlin l'excité et il sentait lui aussi des vagues de plaisir dans le bas-ventre. Il vit que Merlin allait venir et arrêta son mouvement juste avant ce qui fut accompagné par un grognement de la part de Merlin.

«Attend ça va être beaucoup mieux.» murmura Merlin en se baissant et en laissant glisser sa langue le long du corps de Merlin. Il s'arrêta un moment sur les tétons déjà durci de Merlin puis continua sa descente.

Il attrapa la source du plaisir de Merlin dans sa bouche et recommença les mouvement de va-et-vient tout la titillant du bout de la langue. Les yeux de Merlin se voilèrent de plaisir et ses râles de plaisir reprirent de plus belle.

«Arthur je...je vais ve...venir.»

Arthur s'écarta juste au moment où Merlin venait. Il essuya sur sa chemise les gouttes qu'il avait reçus sur la main.

Il se releva et regarda la vision que lui offrait Merlin: nu, les yeux brillant de plaisir, le corps luisant de sueur, les jambes tremblantes. Il offrait la vision parfaite aux yeux d'Arthur. Et surtout une vision très désirable et son érection le lui rappelait douloureusement.

Il poussa doucement Merlin vers le lit et termina de lui ôter son pantalon tandis que Merlin lui ôtait aussi ses vêtement. Il l'allongea et monta sur son bassin pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Ce fut au tour de Merlin de caresser le corps d'Arthur ses mains s'accordant parfaitement avec les fesses du prince. Il attrapa la fierté d'Arthur dans sa main et commença à la caresser et fut récompensé par un soupir de plaisir de la part d'Arthur. Quand il senti qu'Arthur allait venir il s'arrêta et ce fut au tour d'Arthur de se plaindre avec un grognement.

«Ici Arthur.»murmura Merlin en indiquant le bas de son dos.

Arthur tendis deux de ses doigts devant la bouche de Merlin. Merlin commença à les lécher en enroula sa langue autour d'eux puis en la faisant passer entre eux. Quand Arthur jugea que c'était bon il passa sa main dans le dos de Merlin et frotta la rondelle de son amant puis entra ses doigts dans l'antre chaude et humide de Merlin. Il attendit que la douleur que Merlin ressentait se calme puis commença à les bouger doucement. Il toucha un endroit qui fit crier Merlin de plaisir. A chaque nouveau mouvement il tenta de retoucher cet endroit et finalement juste avant que Merlin ne vienne à nouveau il retira sa main. Il sa place juste derrière lui de manière à lui faire le moins mal possible et entra en lui. Au départ il ne bougea pas pour laisser le temps à Merlin de s'habituer. Ce fut Merlin qui initia le mouvement et Arthur commença à bouger en rythme puis de plus en plus vite. Chaque coup faisait hurler Merlin de plaisir. Finalement il vint à l'intérieur de Merlin juste avant celui-ci.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Merlin.

«Désolé d'être venus à l'intérieur.»

«Ce n'est pas grave Merlin, je suis votre à présent et pour toujours.»

«Oui Merlin et tu ne me quittera plus.»

Ils s'endormirent enlacés.

1: Silence.


	9. Chapter 9

Voila un petit épilogue juste pour clôturer cette histoire et pour remercier tous mes rewievers présent, passé et à venir. Merci d'avoir lut jusqu'à la fin malgré mes fautes d'orthographes ^^.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Après les événements de cette journée Arthur et Merlin se revirent de nombreuses autres nuits et finalement quand Uther mourut, d'une des nombreuses attaques perpétrées contre lui, Arthur proclama le retour en grâce de la magie dans le royaume, Merlin comme enchanteur du royaume ainsi que son amant.

Quelques temps plus tard pour régler les problèmes de succession il proclama l'enfant de Gwen et Lancelot comme héritier au trône.

Les années passèrent calmement et après leur mort les descendants de Lancelot et Gwen dirigèrent Camelot avec sagesse et bonté et qui sait peut-être sont-ils les ancêtres des actuels dirigeants de l'Angleterre.


End file.
